Pour le volley
by katsumi19
Summary: Tout commença par une stupide discussion entendue entre un groupe de filles. Elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. De trucs de "fille". Rien de très intéressant en somme pour deux jeunes hommes tels qu'eux. Sauf que cette fois-ci le sujet capta leur attention. KageHina - Yaoi


Titre : Pour le volley

Couple : KageHina

Rating : M (lemon)

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Tout commença par une stupide discussion entendue entre un groupe de filles.

C'était au début de l'année. Kageyama et Hinata venaient à peine de se rencontrer avec des début très houleuses où en découla un duo étrange. C'était peut-être un coup de chance mais la passe de Kageyama à ce moment-là avait permis à Hinata de marquer un but contre l'équipe du capitaine. Le rouquin lui avait fait confiance. Alors que le noiraud avait été vraiment exécrable avec lui. De là en était découlé leur duo, enfin le début. Mais très rapidement, ils comprirent quelque chose : Hinata ne fermait pas toujours les yeux, un doute, une crainte et une faille dans sa confiance envers le roi. Et Kageyama n'était pas toujours à 100% sûr des capacités du feinteur alors il ralentissait sa passe ou l'accélérer. Le timing était donc mauvais, très mauvais. Et ils comprirent que pour réussir leur duo, ils devaient se faire totalement confiance. Mais comment avoir une confiance absolue pour une personne qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer ? Surtout avec le début de rapport chaotique qu'avaient eu Kageyama et Hinata...

Ils ne savaient pas.

Les midis, ils se rejoignaient pour parler, pour essayer de mieux se connaître. C'était bon, ils se connaissaient un peu mieux. Ils réussissaient leur passe un peu mieux (même si Hinata l'a prenait dans la tête 45% des fois...). Mais ça n'allait pas pour eux. C'était trop lent. Leur progression était trop lente. Ils voulaient devenir plus fort, rapidement. Ils avaient affronté Aoba Johsai et ils avaient vu la différence. Ils n'étaient pas faibles mais ils n'étaient pas fort non plus. Ils étaient plutôt encore au stade "expérimentation". C'était encore brouillon... Et cela les dérangés. Ils en étaient frustrés. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils ruminaient encore pendant la pause déjeuné près du gymnase, qu'ils entendirent cette conversation...

Un groupe de filles qui discutaient. Elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. De trucs de "fille". Rien de très intéressant en somme pour deux jeunes hommes tels qu'eux. Sauf que cette fois-ci le sujet capta leur attention.

-Depuis j'ai l'impression de totalement le comprendre. On ne se cache plus rien et on comprend mieux l'autre, avait déclaré l'une des filles.

Et c'était cette phrase qui les intéressait. En écoutant discrètement la conversation, ils avaient compris ce qui pouvait leur permettre de se faire pleinement confiance. Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous samedi après l'entraînement pour mettre leur projet à exécution. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensa aux conséquences que cela allait engendrer. Ni que les propos de la jeune fille pouvait être très immature et qu'elle pouvait se tromper. Non chacun voulait devenir fort, alors ils essayeraient n'importe quelle méthode.

KT/HS

Allongé dans le lit simple de son partenaire, Hinata essayait de ne pas trop se laisser aller. Il sentait les lèvres de Kageyama sur son torse et titillaient ses points sensibles ainsi que ses doigts fouillant en lui. Cela le gênait mais il savait que c'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Il voulait faire confiance à Kageyama. Il voulait le connaître totalement. Mais c'était difficile, parce que le noiraud était compliqué à comprendre. Lui et son attitude de roi. Alors, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la discussion de ces filles et que Kageyama avait proposé cette idée, il avait accepté. Pour apprendre à mieux connaître le passeur mais aussi par curiosité. Il avait 15 ans, il était un adolescent et il s'interrogeait sur certaines choses... comme le sexe par exemple.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait chez Kageyama en ce samedi après-midi, plus précisément dans son lit. Les vêtements, trop encombrant, étaient déjà partis. Les choses étaient allé vite, trop vite (ou était-ce toujours comme ça finalement ? Il ne savait pas trop, n'ayant jamais eu de relation jusqu'à aujourd'hui...). Et maintenant Kageyama s'employait à le détendre pour la suite. Le premier doigt, qu'il avait mis, était un peu gênant mais ça allait. Sauf que le noiraud avait rajouté un deuxième et celui-là faisait mal. Il serrait les dents pour faire passer la douleur. Mais il avait vraiment mal. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il soit écarté et que les doigts bougent facilement.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda le noiraud.

-Ça va, affirma-t-il.

-On continue ?

-Oui... mais...,

Il hésita. Peut-être était-ce un peu tard pour l'avouer mais il sentait qu'il serait plus rassuré s'il le disait. Alors il souffla pour se donner du courage et avoua.

-Ka-Kageyama... S-Sois tendre avec moi... C-C'est ma... première fois...

Les derniers mots avaient été dit dans un souffle, le visage rouge et les yeux baissaient. Hinata était atrocement gêné d'avouer cela au noiraud. Il savait que son partenaire avait déjà eu des relations. Bon d'accord, avec des filles, mais y avait-il vraiment une différence ? Pour lui, non. Kageyama avait de l'expérience contrairement à lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit le noiraud, essayant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant (raté!).

Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêté... Le noiraud entra dans Hinata. Celui-ci serra les dents face à la douleur qu'il ressentit. C'était... beaucoup plus gros que des doigts... et plus douloureux. Mais il prit sur lui. Il fit en sorte que le noiraud ne remarqua rien, même quand il se mit à bouger et que la douleur s'amplifia.

Une première fois était-elle forcément douloureuse ?

KT/HS

Sirotant une brique de lait, Kageyama Tobio fixait avec contrariété un point invisible devant lui. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que lui et Hinata avaient eu un rapport sexuel... Il l'avait fait parce qu'il pensait que cela aller les rapprocher, comme pour cette fille et son copain.

Sauf que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Après qu'ils l'avaient fait, le rouquin était parti vite fait de chez lui et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles de tout le week-end. Arrivée le lundi, il l'avait salué comme à son habitude et n'avait pas mentionné ce qui s'était passé samedi. L'entraînement aussi c'était déroulé normalement. Trop normalement. Il avait l'impression qu'Hinata et lui ne s'étaient pas rapproché du tout. Pire! Le rouquin donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir passé du temps avec lui... Il l'évitait.

Si au début cela l'avait irrité (et qu'il avait essayé d'attraper le rouquin pour lui crier dessus... en vain bien évidemment), par la suite il avait essayé de savoir pourquoi cet idiot agissait ainsi. Il pouvait comprendre que cela puisse être gênant... mais il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas juste ça. Il devait y avoir autre chose... Et il en vint à repenser à samedi. Alors il se demanda si, à cause de la précipitation, il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de travers... S'il n'avait pas blessé Hinata finalement... Il avait déjà eu des rapports avec des filles alors il pensait que c'était pareil... Bon il avait bien vu quelques petites différences en le faisant avec Hinata (à savoir déjà que c'était pas le trou habituel qu'il prenait...), mais sinon c'était pareil ! ... Non ?

Il n'en était plus si sûr finalement...

KT/HS

Il l'avait finalement attrapé...

Kageyama avait débarqué dans sa salle de classe sans prévenir à l'heure du déjeuner. Sa tête renfrognée lui avait fait comprendre que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Alors, assumant son destin, Hinata était sorti de sa salle de classe et l'avait suivi docilement. Ils avaient marché dans le silence jusqu'au gymnase, vide de monde à cette heure-là. Et puis... rien. Le noiraud s'était assis, sans rien dire, et avait sorti son déjeuné. Hinata le regarda, indécis. Avant de finalement s'asseoir aussi.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence. Un silence plutôt pesant pour le rouquin. Il avait évité le noiraud ces derniers jours... Il faut dire qu'après samedi, c'était normal non ? Il était très gêné de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais surtout... il ne voulait pas que le noiraud remarque que...

-Je suis désolé, sortit soudain le passeur en coupant le file de ses pensées.

Hinata se retourna pour le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Désolé ?! Kageyama connaissait ce mot ?!

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Kageyama ?

-Ahaha... très drôle, imbécile, marmonna Kageyama. Je suis sérieux !

-Justement, c'est impossible !

-Hi-na-ta...

Comme un serpent qui attaque, le noiraud agrippa les cheveux roux pour faire payer son insolence à son partenaire. Ce dernier demanda grâce au bout de quelques minutes. Alors il le relâcha en soupirant.

-Je suis vraiment sérieux, soupira Kageyama. Je suis désolé pour samedi.

Hinata se crispa.

-Samedi ?

-Tsk... J'ai... J'ai déjà eu des petites amies avant et j'ai cru que c'était pareil... mais je me suis trompé. Je suppose. A-Alors si je t'ai fait mal, je m'en excuse...

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, Kageyama était parti vite fait à l'essentiel et qu'il avait eu mal... Il pensait que c'était normal vu que c'était sa première fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela préoccuper le noiraud. Bon, d'accord, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il évitait le noiraud depuis trois jours... en ne comptant pas le weekend. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait vraiment paniqué samedi quand il avait vu du sang sortir de son orifice. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait...

-Ah euh...

Devait-il rassurer Kageyama ? Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu mal ? Devait-il mentir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de décider puisque le noiraud choisit pour lui.

-Si... si je t'ai blessé, je veux que tu me le dises. Ne mens pas, déclara Kageyama.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il ne se sentait pas mentir à ses yeux là...

-Je..., souffla Hinata. Oui... j'ai eu mal.

Et il eut l'impression qu'avouer ça avait jeté tous les malheurs du monde sur Kageyama. Ce dernier avait eu une expression horrifiée puis il s'était abattu sur ses genoux repliés. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, qu'Hinata se dit qu'il devait le rassurer... mais encore une fois, le noiraud ne le lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je dois réparer ça..., murmura-t-il entre ses genoux.

-Hein ?

-Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça !, s'écria Kageyama en relevant la tête. Je ne veux pas ruiner ta première fois !

-Mais ce n'est pa...

-On va recommencer !

-Hein !

Mais qu'est-ce que le noiraud raconter ?! Recommencer ?!

-Attends, Kageyama. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-On va recommencer et cette fois-ci je ferai en sorte que tu n'est pas mal, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Le roux le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

KT/HS

Parfois Hinata se disait que Kageyama était un véritable idiot... La seule chose qui faisait qu'il ne le pensait pas toujours était que le noiraud était un véritable génie au volley. Ses passes étaient les meilleurs, il ne pouvait pas nier cela. Mais si, à l'instant, il pensait ça c'était parce que le noiraud l'avait encore invité chez lui... Vu la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas dû y aller mais il était curieux de ce que le noiraud avait prévu. Il savait que son partenaire préparé quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi et n'avait aucune preuve mais il le sentait. Kageyama avait une idée en tête... Et vu sa dernière idée il y en avait de quoi être inquiet. Sauf que, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez les Kageyama, ce fut sa mère qui l'accueillit et qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre de son fils (bon, il connaissait déjà le chemin mais c'était gentil de sa part...). Et en arrivant dans la chambre du noiraud, il avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque...

Le noiraud était en train de travailler.

Kageyama était justement en train de faire ses devoirs. Il avait apparemment oublié de les faire... Il rit. Parce que vraiment c'était juste surréaliste. Kageyama qui faisait ses devoirs au lieu de jouer au volley. Amusant ! Bon, il n'avait pas ri longtemps (Kageyama lui avait balancé son oreiller) et il avait même dû s'asseoir avec le passeur pour faire lui aussi ses devoirs. C'était vraiment trop bizarre... Enfin, au moins, ses devoirs seront fait et il aura plus de temps libre.

C'était sur cette pensée qu'il s'était assis près du noiraud, avait sorti ses affaires et s'était mis au travail.

Et Hinata ne remarqua même pas la nervosité du noiraud.

Une heure défila ainsi, avec les deux lycéens travaillant sur leurs exercices.

Plongé dans son exercice de Français, Hinata ne vit pas Kageyama se lever et se placer derrière lui. Il ne remarqua le noiraud que lorsqu'il sentit des bras lui entourer les hanches et la tête du noiraud se poser dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop gêner de leur position. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à Kageyama soudainement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question : le noiraud avait commencé à lui embrasser le cou... et devait-il avouer qu'il appréciait cela ? Les douces lèvres du noiraud se posaient avec délicatesse sur sa peau à découvert. Elles l'effleuraient à peine, comme si elles avaient peur de le blesser. Et cette action faisait naître des frissons dans tout son corps.

-Ka-Kageyama...

-Hinata, souffla le noiraud près de son oreille avant de la mordre. Cette fois je vais bien m'y prendre...

-A-Attend... Ta mère est là...

-Alors ne gémi pas trop fort.

Et sur cette phrase, il lui mordit le cou. Pas une morsure pour lui faire mal mais assez pour laisser une marque. À cette action, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que... gémir. Ce qui intrigua Kageyama qui le mordit encore. Et il gémit à nouveau. Le noiraud prit alors plaisir à torturer son cou par des morsures et des baisers, pendant que lui gémissait et devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction... et les actions de Kageyama. La dernière fois, son partenaire l'avait juste pris sans préliminaires. Il pensait que la prochaine fois serait pareille, malgré les dires du noiraud. Peut-être qu'il le préparerait un peu plus pour sa venu mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le noiraud le toucherait de cette façon... Qu'il lui donnerait du plaisir avant de le prendre. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour aimer être mordu. Ce n'était pas un peu masochisme ? Assurément. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher : son corps se réchauffait à chaque morsure et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Il avait chaud... tellement chaud. Et alors qu'il allait dire à Kageyama d'arrêter, ce dernier le poussa pour qu'il soit allongé par terre. Le noiraud se mit au-dessus de lui et ses mains partirent explorer son torse. L'une d'elles pinça un de ses tétons et un hoquet surpris lui échappa. Les longs doigts fins du passeur s'employèrent alors à jouer avec ses deux boutons de chaire. Parfois l'une d'elles serrait un peu plus fort et un gémissement honteux lui échappait.

Ouais, définitivement, il était un peu maso.

Un peu seulement : il n'avait pas pris plaisir la dernière fois, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais là c'était différent. Les gestes de Kageyama ne lui procuraient pas une douleur fulgurante comme l'autre jour mais plutôt un mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui lui tournait la tête. C'était étrange... et bon. Si le noiraud continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas rechigner pour la suite. Alors quand celui-ci souleva son t-shirt pour qu'il l'enlève, il leva de lui-même les bras pour qu'il soit retiré. Il laissa le noiraud retirer sa chemise, tout en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normale (il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine). Il retient son souffle lorsqu'il vit Kageyama se penchait vers lui. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son torse doucement mais Hinata savait que le noiraud n'allait pas s'en tenir à là. Il voyait très bien le regard bleu brillait de curiosité. Il savait que sa réaction, face aux morsures, intriguait le noiraud et que celui-ci allait exploiter ce fait. Alors il ne fut pas tant étonné que ça lorsque le passeur se mit à mordiller ses tétons. Il fut beaucoup plus surpris par sa propre réaction : il sentait son corps se réchauffer et aurait vraiment gémi fortement s'il n'avait pas mis une main sur sa bouche. Il ne comprenait pas son corps : le noiraud ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel... juste mordre doucement ou fortement ses boutons de chaire. Et pourtant... Il sentait des décharges de plaisirs l'envahir.

Son corps appréciait beaucoup les attentions du noiraud.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucun problème à désirer ardemment le noiraud. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Son corps, bien chaud maintenant, avait eu une réaction qu'il n'avait pas eue la dernière fois...

Il bandait.

Il en était très gêné mais sa gêne se retrouvait très vite engloutit sous la vague de plaisir qui le traversait. Kageyama s'amusait avec ses tétons et en même temps il caressait son sexe tendu dans son pantalon. C'était bon... Et il en réclamait plus. L'une de ses mains s'accrochait aux cheveux noirs (l'autre étant occupé à camoufler les bruits qu'il sortait de sa bouche), il essayait de diriger le jeune homme vers sa hampe dressée. Il voulait que Kageyama s'occupe de ça. Il aurait peut-être dû en être gêné... de réclamer ça ainsi... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et de toute façon, Kageyama n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il lui obéit même. Baissant son pantalon et son boxer, le noiraud caressa directement sa verge tendue.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Lentement, comme pour le narguer, Kageyama allait et venait sur son sexe, le fixant comme s'il ne voulait rater aucune de ses réactions.

-Ka-Kageyama... Arrête ça..., gémit-il.

-Arrêter quoi ?, souriait le noiraud.

-T-Tu sais... han...

-Dis-le-moi.

-P-Pervers...

-Dis celui qui aime être mordu..., souffla le passeur près de son oreille en lui mordant le lobe.

Il en gémit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute okay ! Il ne contrôlait pas ses réactions.

-V-Va pl-plus vite..., demanda-t-il, gêné.

-Va sur le lit alors.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient intensément... Il s'exécuta. Et le noiraud lui sourit après l'avoir rejoint puis... il l'embrassa.

Choque.

Kageyama ne l'avait pas embrassé la dernière fois. Bon il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui... Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses lèvres étaient douces et se posaient justes sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas encore les baisers « des grands » avec la langue et tout. Et bizarrement, cela le calma un peu.

-Encore..., réclama-t-il quand leurs lèvres furent séparer.

Et le noiraud l'embrassa à nouveau... tout en accélérant ses mouvements. Le baiser simple devient plus entreprenant et les petits frottements sur son sexe deviennent des va-et-vient rapides. Très vite, l'esprit du roux s'en alla. Il se retrouva englouti par le plaisir, gémissant sans même penser que la mère du noiraud était toujours présente dans le maison. Par chance, le passeur lui n'avait pas oublié. Il s'employait donc à embrasser le rouquin pour diminuer ses sons érotiques. Mais il s'employait aussi à faire sortir ses sons. La dernière fois Hinata n'avait pas réagi comme ça... D'ailleurs, avait-il même _**réagi**_ ce jour-là... ? Qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui était différent : Hinata prenait plaisir à ce qu'ils faisaient et lui-même trouvait cela plus excitant que la fois dernière.

Continuant ses attouchements, le noiraud descendit tant bien que mal son propre pantalon et son boxer... et on pouvait voir clairement que lui aussi était très excité par la situation. Tellement qu'il se dit qu'il serait temps d'accélérer un peu. Sa mère pouvait bien débarquer sans prévenir. Si cela arrivait ce serait de sa faute : il aurait dû attendre un jour où ils seraient seuls mais il avait lu plusieurs documents sur le sexe entre hommes (non en fait, c'était des mangas... des yaoi et des shonen ai pour être précis) et il avait appris beaucoup. Alors il avait dit à Hinata de venir aujourd'hui. De base, sa mère n'aurait pas dû être présente... mais elle était resté. Il avait déjà prévu de le faire avec Hinata aujourd'hui alors il voulait le faire. Il s'était préparé psychologiquement toute la nuit pour ça et avait tout prévu pour ce moment... pour ne pas faire mal à Hinata. Alors il l'avait fait et il ne regrettait rien ! Parce que les réactions du rouquin étaient très érotiques. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction avec ses ex. Elles étaient toujours plus âgées que lui donc peut-être avaient-elles un certain self-control et de l'expérience dans le domaine. Choses qu'Hinata n'avait pas et qui faisait toute la différence. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait du plaisir. Son corps se retrouvait englouti dedans. Et lui avait une vision des plus érotiques...

Hinata tremblait sous le plaisir, se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'il en ressentait trop. Ses yeux ambre étaient voilés et sa tête se jetait souvent en arrière ou sur les côtés. Il sentait son sexe tressaillir dans sa main. Et les gémissements qu'il entendait démontrer de son état actuel. Parfois, le rouquin gémissait son nom et la manière dont il le faisait lui donné des frissons agréables.

Décidant qu'il avait assez fait attendre le plus petit, Kageyama chercha à taton ce qu'il avait caché sous son lit avant l'arrivée du rouquin. Il finit par le trouver : un tube froid neuf. Du lubrifiant. Il était parti en acheter hier.

-Qu'est-ce que..., commença Hinata.

-Tu auras moins mal avec ça.

Hinata ne fit qu'acquiescer et il déboucha le tube. Il s'en induit les doigts sous le regard inquiet du roux. Pour le rassurer, il se pencha pour à nouveau happer ses lèvres. Il s'appliqua à détourner l'esprit du plus petit puis lentement il caressa son entrée. Cette action fit gémir Hinata mais il ne brisa pas le baiser. Il mit même ses bras autour de son cou. Alors, doucement, il enfonça une première phalange. Il sentit le corps sous lui se crisper et les bras autour de lui se renfermèrent plus. Hinata ne voulait pas qu'il bouge de là... et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans cette position était de l'embrasser. Et il s'employa à le faire... Posant parfois juste ses lèvres sans approfondir, parfois en les mordillant ou en allant chercher le muscle rose pour débuter un bal dans le palais humide ou à l'extérieur. Et plus, il l'embrassait, plus le rouquin se détendait, permettant à son doigt de mieux bouger en lui. Pendant ce temps, sa main, qui ne s'occupait pas de le préparer, caressait avec envie le torse finement musclé, allant parfois jusqu'à effleurer la verge sans la toucher. Il ne voulait pas le caresser tout de suite... Pas maintenant. Il attendit de mettre au moins le second doigt pour se permettre que le caresser là. Parce que à ce moment-là, il sentit le roux bloqué sa respiration et son corps se tendre. Il sut alors que le feinteur avait mal. Et jouait avec sa verge le distrairait de sa douleur. Il eut raison quand le corps sous lui devient à nouveau mou et que les gémissements d'Hinata reprirent de plus belle. Il continua à le préparer et à le caresser jusqu'à être sûr que le rouquin n'aurait pas mal. Il se permit même de mettre un troisième doigt pour être sûr. Lorsque ces trois doigts bougeaient librement et que le rouquin était à nouveau une chose gémissante sans retenue, il sut qu'il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts. Et eut un instant d'hésitation qui fit reprendre à Hinata à peu près ses esprits...

-Tu es prêt ?, demanda Kageyama.

-O-Oui...

-Pour de vrai cette fois-ci... ?

Le reproche était perceptible dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas apprécié que le rouquin ne lui dise pas qu'il soufrait la dernière fois... et il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Cette fois-ci, il voulait que tous deux ressentent du plaisir.

Hinata acquiesça.

Et il s'enfonça dans le rouquin. Pour être sûr de ne pas le blessait, il fixait les yeux d'ambre tellement expressifs. Il vit qu'à un moment le plus petit serrait les dents et dans ses yeux apparus une lueur de douleur. Il s'arrêta.

-Ça va ?, souffla-t-il.

-Ouais... attend... juste un peu..., respira difficilement le roux.

Et il fit ce qu'il dit. Il attendit que le rouquin lui donne le feu vert pour continuer. Ils firent cela jusqu'à que son sexe soit totalement en Hinata. Et même quand ce fut fait, il attendit l'accord du roux... qu'il reçut rapidement. Alors, lentement, il commença à bouger, sortant et entrant dans une lenteur extrême. Sentant à chaque aller-retour que le rouquin s'habituait à lui. Ce fut même lui qui ordonna au noiraud d'aller plus vite. Il exécuta. Faisant cette fois-ci de grands et puissants va-et-vient. Il allait à présent facilement en Hinata, ressortant et entrant comme dans du beurre. Et c'était tellement bon. Bien meilleur que la dernière fois. Il avait l'impression de fondre dans la chaleur de son partenaire et se sentait de plus en plus excité en voyant Hinata s'entraver pour ne pas gémir fort. Il voyait les yeux ambre s'obscurcirent du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il en grogna... et crut bien venir lorsqu'il toucha le point sensible à l'intérieur de Hinata. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la dernière fois... sa prostate. Son sexe avait eu une décharge quand il l'avait touché et Hinata avait rejeté sa tête en arrière sur un cri silencieux. Alors il s'appliqua à la toucher, encore et encore. Imposant un rythme rapide. Tellement, qu'il dut embrasser le rouquin pour faire taire ses cris de plaisir qui avait abandonné l'idée de se couvrir la bouche face à toutes ses délicieuses sensations. Mais, manquant d'air, le roux se détacha de lui et camoufla sa bouche avec sa main. Il essayait désespérément de ne pas gémir, il le voyait bien, mais avec les violents coups de butoir qu'il donnait, c'était mission impossible, surtout qu'il avait enfin trouvé un bon angle pour pilonner sans relâche sa prostate.

-Ka-Kageyama... haann... Je... je vais... veniiiir, le prévient le roux dans un gémissement.

Son dos s'arqua alors qu'il touchait encore une fois sa prostate durement. Une fois de trop... Le roux se déversa dans un cri, en partie arrêter par sa main. Sentant les parois qui l'entourer devenir plus étroites, il ne résista pas lui non plus et se déversa dans le roux. Il se laissa tomber la respiration sifflante, le cœur battant encore la chamade et le corps collant de sueur et encore chaud de l'activité précédente. Tous deux reprenaient lentement leurs esprits. Lorsque ceci fait, le noiraud se releva doucement pour fixer le plus petit. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Il se leva rapidement à ce constat.

-Hey ! Hinata ne meurt pas !

Le roux se tourna sur le côté et il lui caressa le dos. Petit à petit, il reprit une respiration à peu près normale.

-Je ne vais... pas mourir pour ça, répondit-il.

-On n'aurait pas dit pourtant...

-La ferme..., grogna le roux.

Le noiraud en sourit puis s'allongea sur les tatamis et ramena le jeune feinteur à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire car une étrange fatigue s'était emparé de lui. Il ferma les yeux sous le regard du noiraud qui voulait s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Quand le roux fut endormi, il se permit de lâcher un petit soupire soulagé.

Cette fois, il avait bien fait les choses... Hinata n'avait pas eu trop mal.

KT/HS

Hinata réfléchissait...

Ce n'était pas normal, oui. Mais c'était pourtant bien ce qu'il faisait !

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils se passaient entre lui et Kageyama... Depuis cette fameuse discussion, il faisait... _**ce genre de chose**_... avec le noiraud. Quand ils avaient un temps, le noiraud l'invitait chez lui et ils le faisaient. Pas directement à son arrivée. Depuis la première fois ratée, Kageyama s'appliquait à mettre une bonne ambiance avant... de le faire. Soit ils faisaient leurs devoirs, soit ils regardaient un film. Ou ils discutaient justes. Ces moments-là étaient devenus de plus en plus courant lorsqu'ils allaient chez le noiraud. De ce fait, il avait mieux appris à le connaître. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Cette situation était ce qu'il avait voulu et ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait.

Non, ce qui le faisait réfléchir était justement qu'il acceptait cette situation.

Kageyama et lui couchaient ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Et jusqu'à maintenant cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Non, même maintenant cela ne le dérangeait pas. Si Kageyama venait le voir dans la seconde et lui disait de venir ce soir chez lui, il le ferait. En plus, grâce à ça, il avait appris plus sur le noiraud que s'ils avaient dû attendre que les choses se fassent naturellement. C'était peut-être stupide mais les confidences sur l'oreiller c'était vrai. Il arrivait à Kageyama de lui parlait de son passé à Kitagawa Daiichi. Pas celui que tout le monde connaissait : des choses plus personnels, que le noiraud avait passé sous silence. Lui-même parlait de sa famille et parfois de ses craintes. Kageyama aussi le faisait. Et le noiraud avait autant de peur que lui.

Tout cela, il l'avait appris après un moment _hot_ entre eux. Alors, non faire _**ça**_ avec le passeur ne le dérangeait pas. Qu'importe ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Il n'en avait que faire finalement. Ses camarades de classe pouvaient bien penser qu'il était juste trop proche de Kageyama pour des personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer... ils pouvaient pensé qu'ils étaient ensemble et que c'était dégoûtant... il n'en avait que faire. Ces personnes, il ne les côtoyaient que pendant les heures de cours. Après il ne les voyait même pas. Contrairement à Kageyama. Il voyait le noiraud pratiquement tous les jours. Il connaissait plus de choses sur lui que sa propre mère. Et c'était réciproque : il s'était autant ouvert à Kageyama que Kageyama s'était ouvert à lui (et non ! Ce n'était pas dans _**ce**_ sens-là qu'il le pensait!... Bon d'accord, lui oui mais pas le passeur.). Lorsqu'il avait un coup de mou ou qu'il avait été blesser par des paroles, c'était vers Kageyama qu'il allait. c'était vers lui qui partait chercher du réconfort.

Et c'était justement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

Ses _« amis »_ , ces personnes qui étaient dans sa classe, avaient eu des propos déplacés sur lui et le noiraud. Il venait à peine de quitter la salle de classe pour rejoindre Kageyama pour le déjeuner mais il avait oublié son bento et était donc retourné le chercher... Et il avait entendu les propos de ceux qui se faisaient passer pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler des paroles qu'ils avaient dites... C'était blessant... parce que pour eux deux hommes ayant une relation autre que de l'amitié n'étaient pas normaux. _C'était dégoûtant_ pour reprendre leur terme.

Entre nous, il trouvait plus abjectes les personnes hypocrites qui te crachaient dans le dos...

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?, lui demanda le noiraud en continuant à lui caresser le dos.

Dès qu'il était arrivé Kageyama avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait alors tiré dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante. D'habitude, le noiraud n'avait pas de gestes trop tendres en public. Mais peut-être que là, il avait compris qu'il en avait besoin. Et c'était peut-être pour ça aussi que la trahison de ses amis ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Il se sentait bien sûr déçu de la réalisation qu'il venait de faire : certaines personnes étaient fermées d'esprit et ses camarades de classe en faisaient partie. Réalisé cela blessait forcément. Mais, même en sachant ça et en se doutant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure si cette relation étrange était découverte, il ne voulait pas quitter Kageyama. Il ne voulait pas que leur étrange relation s'arrête. Il voulait rester auprès du noiraud. Il voulait apprendre à encore mieux le connaître. Alors oui, il allait bien... tant qu'il pouvait rester auprès du passeur.

-Ça va... ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il se pelotonna plus dans les bras de Kageyama (les gestes tendres étaient décidément trop rares en public... il serait dommage qu'il n'en profite pas!) et ce dernier le laissa faire, resserrant même son étreinte et lui offrant un baiser papillon.

S'il pouvait passer plus de moment comme ça à l'extérieur de la chambre de Kageyama alors ouais, il était prêt à affronter l'homophobie des autres.

KT/HS

Ils avaient perdus.

C'était leur ticket pour la finale et ils avaient perdu. Le Grand Roi avait été plus fort. Il avait su lire en eux et en leur duo surtout. Il avait compris à quel point Kageyama et lui se faisaient confiance maintenant. Il avait compris que s'ils voulaient gagner, Kageyama lui ferait la passe parce que le noiraud lui faisait confiance. Mais il s'était trompé : il n'avait pas su marquer le point de la victoire. Il avait été faible. Et Kageyama...

 _Désolé. Il a compris ce que j'allais faire à la fin._

... s'était excusé.

 _Ne t'excuses pas !_

Il s'était excusé de lui avoir fait la passe...

 _C'est comme si tu disais que tu n'aurais pas dû me_ _fait la passe !_

Pour lui, c'était comme s'il regrettait de lui faire confiance. Ces mots avaient été bien plus douloureux que la défaite en elle-même. Il avait eu l'impression que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas compté pour le passeur. Comme si... Comme s'il était le seul à avoir évolué... dans ses sentiments.

À quel moment s'était arrivé ?

À quel moment avait-il commencé à chercher la présence du noiraud dans la foule ?

À quel moment avait-il commencé à ressentir un manque quand le noiraud n'était pas là ?

À quel moment avait-il... compris l'importance de Tobio pour lui ?

À quel moment avait-il commencé à l'appeler Tobio dans son esprit ?

Il pouvait continuer comme ça encore longtemps... et il ne serait répondre à aucune d'elle. On disait que l'amour arrivait toujours quand on s'y attendait le moins... Pour lui c'était vrai. Au début, c'était juste pour apprendre à se connaître. C'était juste pour devenir fort. C'était juste... pour le volley. Il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensées. Ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs s'ils le voulaient mais par principe, aucun ne l'avait fait. Et bizarrement, cela lui avait donné de l'espoir. Un stupide espoir qui avait été détruite par cette défaite. C'était stupide : Kageyama ne lui avait rien promis. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble : c'était juste pour devenir plus fort pour le volley...

 _Désolé..._

Alors...

... _il a compris ce que j'allais faire à la fin._

... pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal même trois jours ?

Un hoquet lui échappa. Et l'une après l'autre ses larmes coulèrent délicatement sur ses joues. Il se faisait tard. Il rentrait seul en vélo. Mais il n'avait finalement pas eu la force de le monter, ressassant sans cesse ces pensées qui l'avaient hanté ces trois derniers jours. Tellement, que c'était pour cela qu'il rentrait seul ce soir : il ne voulait pas attendre le noiraud et surtout lui parlait. Malgré ce qui s'était passé, le passeur remarquerait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il avait... pris la fuite, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à sangloter dans l'obscurité, son vélo à la main et le cœur en miettes. Mais lui qui se pensait seul, entendu soudainement des bruits de pas derrière lui et une voix qui l'appelait... une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Horrifié, il essuya rapidement ses yeux puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Kageyama..., souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je..., commença le noiraud semblant indécis. Tu es parti sans m'attendre.

-J'avais besoin de solitude, expliqua Hinata en détournant le regard.

À son geste et sa phrase (qui ne plaisait pas au noiraud), Kageyama lui prit le menton pour qu'il le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il tomba alors dans les prunelles bleutées qu'il aimait tant... Il détourna à nouveau le regard mais son visage resta en place à cause du passeur.

-Tu m'évites ?

-Non...

-Tu as pleuré ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, je te dis. Je vais bien.

Et sur cette phrase, dite sur un ton irrité et un peu triste, il se dégagea de la prise du plus grand et reprit sa route. Mais à nouveau le noiraud l'arrêta : il lui attrapa le bras.

-Je ne t'ai pas poursuivi jusqu'ici pour que tu partes comme ça, sans que j'ai pu te dire quelque chose, dit sérieusement le noiraud.

-Et bien dit et dépêches-toi, soupira-t-il.

-Je veux qu'on arrête.

Chute libre.

-Q-Quoi..., fit le rouquin, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Je veux qu'on arrête... de coucher ensemble pour devenir plus proche.

Alors là, ces mots faisaient encore plus mal que les excuses de Kageyama. Sur le coup, il n'y crut pas. Le noiraud lui faisait une blague. C'était obligé... Mais en voyant le visage sérieux du noiraud, en voyant ses yeux bleus brillaient gravement, il comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie du passeur. Kageyama... voulait vraiment mettre fin à cette relation étrange qu'ils avaient.

 _Non..._

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

 _Non..._

Son cœur battit plus vite, trop vite.

 _Non..._

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il faisait une sorte de crise, il le sentait. Mais il se savait pas de quel genre et de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas capable de se calmer. Il allait sûrement bientôt s'évanouir : l'air ne circulait plus très bien. Sauf qu'à peine pensa-t-il ça qu'il sentit des bras l'entourer... Il se retrouva dans une étreinte qui l'avait manqué ces derniers jours. Fermant les yeux pour l'apprécier, il s'imprégna de l'odeur du noiraud et de sa chaleur... c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau d'eau.

-Calme-toi Hinata, souffla le noiraud dans son oreille.

-Je... mais tu... non...

Il baragouinait des mots sans queue ni tête, trop choqué par la décision du passeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le noiraud mette fin à tout ça...

-Avant de paniquer, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

Au point où il en était... Qu'il finisse de le briser tout de suite. Il acquiesça.

-Je veux qu'on arrête parce que... je ne veux plus faire ça pour le volley...

-Donc on arrête... ?, demanda-t-il tristement.

-Non ! Je... Je veux toujours passer autant de temps avec toi...

-Alors on continue comme avant... ?

-Non !

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux Kageyama, finit-il par dire en grinçant des dents et en se détachant du noiraud. Tu veux qu'on continue ou tu ne le veux pas ?! Sois plus clair !

-Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse comme avant !

-Alors on arrête !

-Non, idiot, tu comprends rien !

-C'est toi qui n'es pas clair !

Et ils finirent pas se crier dessus, sans savoir que chacun avait en fait peur de la décision de l'autre. Puis, une phrase de Kageyama ramena le silence.

-Je veux qu'on le fasse pour nous !

Silence.

Hinata fixait son passeur sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Le faire pour eux ? Ne le faisaient-ils pas déjà ?

-Je veux... Je ne veux plus qu'on fasse ça avec pour excuse que c'est pour devenir plus fort, pour nous améliorer au volley..., expliqua le noiraud. Je veux qu'on le fasse pour nous... Qu'on le veulent tous les deux... Qu-Qu'on le fasse parce qu-qu-on ressent quelque chose pour l'autre..., finit-il en rougissant.

Hinata était trop choqué pour répondre quoique se soit.

-Je ne sais pas quand ça a changé, reprit le passeur, mais depuis quelque temps déjà, je ne pense plus à notre relation comme un moyen de nous améliorer au volley, de faire évoluer notre duo. Pour moi c'est devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux. Je n'avais pas compris au début... Je pensais que c'était parce que je passais trop de temps avec toi... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre... Après le match contre Aoba Johsai... après t'avoir blessé avec mes excuses... j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin... Hinata je... Je t'ai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car il dut réceptionner un roux pleurant dans ses bras.

-Espèce d'idiot, pleura Hinata.

Et ce fut au tour de Kageyama de ne pas comprendre.

-J'ai cru... que tu ne voulais plus de moi..., continua-t-il, toujours en pleure. Je... Moi aussi je ressens la même chose.

Et il fondit en larmes complètement. Il avait eu tellement peur. Mais finalement, Kageyama ressentait la même chose que lui.

-Idiot..., souffla d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras le temps que le plus petit se calme puis... il l'embrassa.

Fin.


End file.
